


The Devil's Eyes

by girlwithaplan



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i'm gonna make that a new trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan
Summary: Friends With Benefits...but make it Max Phillips.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader, Max Phillips/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. You’d had enough. The last two dates you’d gone on had been  _ disasters _ and you just wanted to bypass dating and get laid. It’d been too long. It was going to drive you  _ up a wall _ . So you did something you’d promised yourself not to do again, you re-downloaded a dating app. The problem was these  _ guys _ on Tinder. They all looked the same—douchey guys in their late 20s and early 30s, young “professionals” who’d probably talk down to you if they found out you’d never seen a Tarantino movie. 

_ Well, beggars can’t be choosers _ , you reminded yourself as you swiped left again and again until a profile caught your eye. 

He still had the former frat boy look — literally every picture was him in a goddamn suit—but he was really hot. Like  _ really _ hot. Like... normally he might’ve been slightly out of your league, but if you wanted a hookup you might as well try kind of hot. After reading his profile to glean some information (his name was Max, he was 38, he was 5 miles from you and he worked in management at some company you’d driven past on your way to work), you swiped right and tried to manage your expectations. 

To your surprised delight, it was a match! Which meant Max had already seen you and liked what he saw. Or he might be one of those jerks who swipes on everyone. Either way, you were ecstatic but not sure where to start with your opening message. One of his photos was a close-up selfie with what had to be fake vampire fangs for Halloween, but damn if they didn’t look almost real. You took a deep breath and typed out:

_ Should I be afraid that you’re gonna try to suck my blood? 😉  _

You reminded yourself that people didn’t always reply immediately and set your phone down to go look for your charger when you heard the telltale ding and scrambled back to your living room to check it. 

Max:  _ I only do that if you irritate me. but I won’t promise not to leave my mark on you.  _

That should not have turned you on as much as you did but this was what you wanted right? You sent a message back immediately:

_ What are you doing later?  _

You only had to wait a few minutes before he replied. 

Max:  _ Are you an option?  _

You looked at his pictures again and decided you’d just go for it, caution be damned. People did this all the time right? Just had casual sex with handsome strangers? And it’s not like you ever had to see him again if it didn’t go well. So you sent a reply before you could talk yourself out of it:

_ If you promise me you’re not some kind of psycho killer...I am definitely an option. _

Max:  _ I won’t hurt you unless you’re into that. What time?  _

You:  _ 9ish? I’m at the Sunset apartments near your work? Apt 2B.  _

Max:  _ I know exactly where you are. I’ll be there. Hope you’re ready for me because I’m already hard just looking at your pretty face.  _

You gulped and felt yourself grow hot at his message. Maybe you would like hook ups after all if they got you going this quickly. 

You:  _ Flattery will get you everywhere with me. See you at 9 💋  _

He didn’t respond after that and since it was already seven, you made your way to the bathroom to get ready. Hopefully this would be the release you’d been wanting and at least give you a confidence boost. If you could bag someone who looked like Max, you had to be doing something right. 

…

It took you the better part of the two hours you had to shower, shave, dry your hair, and put on a little makeup.  _ He better be as hot as his pictures _ , you thought as you tugged a simple dress over your frame. It wasn’t fancy, but it was snug and low-cut so you figured he would like it. Just as you were second-guessing your outfit choice—someone knocked at your door. You glanced at the clock and it was 9:01. If it was Max, you were going to be impressed since your last date had been half an hour late. 

Taking one more deep breath, you swung the door open and had to stop yourself from staring too hard; Max was leaning against your door frame and he was even hotter in person. He seemed to pick up on your surprise and smirked at you before he said, 

“Did you think I was catfishing you or something?” 

You shrugged and offered him a smirk of your own as you confessed, 

“Kind of. Your pictures seemed too good to be true.” 

Max let his eyes rake up and down your body and his smile grew. 

“You gonna invite me in?” 

You moved to one side and waved him in, 

“Come in, please.” 

Max breezed past you and looked around your apartment while you closed and locked the door. When you turned around, he looked at you and tilted his head, as if observing you. 

“You’re nervous,” he said and you swallowed hard before you nodded and said, 

“Just a little.”

He winked at you and walked over to your couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. After you sat, leaving a little space between you, he turned to face you and asked, 

“What’s making you nervous?” He let his fingers come to rest on your shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“I’ve just never really done this before.” 

He stopped massaging your shoulder and raised an eyebrow at you. 

“You’re not trying to tell me you’re a virgin are you?” 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“No,” you started, scoffing at him, “I just meant like hooking up with someone I’m not involved with. Usually I at least want a date before I put out.” 

Max squinted at you and asked, 

“What changed?”

You sighed and looked up at this stranger you’d just let into your apartment solely for sex and found his eyes to be warm and, if not kind, definitely curious. You weren’t sure why, but you felt like you could trust him. So you told him, 

“I keep going out with these losers who are so boring and uninteresting and then expect me to want to fuck them just for existing.” 

You left out the part where the guy you’d gone out with last week had pushed you up against his car and forced a kiss on you while he groped your breast. Thankfully, you’d managed to squirm away and get to your own car before he could do much more but it left you rattled. 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts to find Max still watching you, almost like he knew you were leaving our part of the story. But he didn’t bring it up; instead, he slung his arm around your shoulder and pulled you into his side. He grabbed your remote and turned your tv on before he said, 

“Well there’s no rush, baby, just relax for a minute. You’ll get way wetter if you’re not all tense.” 

Without thinking, you reached up and smacked at his chest playfully. Max snatched your hand lightning fast and held it close to his face, nosing along your wrist.

“If you’re not gonna behave,” he said, voice low and gravelly, “I’ll have to hold onto this.” 

The jolt of arousal that his tone sent through you was new. You’d never had partners really take the lead when it came to sex, you usually had to drive. But as you watched Max turn his attention to the tv, your wrist still held tightly in his grip, you couldn’t deny that this was working for you. 

“You smell amazing,” he purred after keeping you in suspense for a few tense minutes, placing gentle kisses on your arm while inhaling deeply, “you don’t use perfume.” 

You opened your mouth to respond but only let out a squeak when he nipped lightly at your pulse. 

“Perfume is too strong,” he informed you before laving his bite mark with his tongue so it wouldn’t bruise too much, “but you smell so sweet I can’t resist.”

Without preamble, he used his leverage to yank you into his lap, it seemed far too easy for him to move you, but you were too turned on to give it much thought. He ran his nose along your cheeks and hairline, breathing deeply. You moved slightly to straddle him and you could feel his grin where his face was pushed against your throat. 

“I want to bite this gorgeous neck,” he told you, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your skin, “leave my mark on you.” 

“Yes,” you said hurriedly, reaching up to grip his hair and hold him in place, “please bite me, Max.” 

As soon as he heard your agreement he bit down, hard, on your neck and your moan was way louder than you intended. Max sucked at your skin, ensuring this one would bruise, and you squirmed in his lap. He licked at the hickey he’d just left before he pulled back and gave you an identical one on the other side. You couldn’t help rocking against him and you could feel how hard he was just from his attack on your neck. 

Once he stopped sucking your skin, you yanked his head up and pressed your lips to his with a sudden burst of confidence. Max kissed you back just as eagerly and wrapped his arms around you to pull you flush against his body. His mouth was sinful and you groaned when his tongue brushed yours. it felt like you couldn’t get enough of him and suddenly you were burning up with need. 

“Max,” you gasped when you found the strength to move your mouth slightly away from his. His pupils were nearly black with lust as he met your gaze and you made a request, hoping it sounded sexy, 

“Take me to bed.”

Max stood up without missing a beat, picking you right up with him. Instinctually, you clung to him and he laughed.

“Relax,” he said, bouncing you slightly in his arms, “I’m not gonna drop you.” 

And before you could even blink, he was in your room and tossing you somewhat carefully on the bed. You propped up on your elbows to watch him strip out of his button down shirt and he noticed you staring when he stepped out of his jeans and boxers in one go. He stood by your bed, completely naked, and licked his lips. 

“The dress is sexy,” he told you, unabashedly staring at your chest, “but you need to take it off. Now.” 

You yanked the dress over your head immediately and went for your bra clasps but he stopped you and pushed you back flat onto the bed. Max hovered over you, taking his time to drink in your body, and you didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes when you involuntarily shuddered under his gaze. 

“Black lace?” he asked, grabbing a rough handful of one breast. 

“You like it?” you asked, sucking in a harsh breath when he managed to get it off you one-handed, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

“Oh I love it, baby girl, but these tits are fucking fantastic.” 

Max pushed your breasts together and alternated licking and pinching your nipples until you were writhing under him. 

He released your tits from his mouth only to reach down and slide a hand into your panties. His kiss covered your gasp and he couldn’t help his feral grin at how wet you were. He swiped his fingers through your folds before circling your clit harshly. You jerked your hips up to meet his hand and he chuckled, kissing his way from your lips to your ear so he could ask almost sweetly, 

“You want me to fuck this wet pussy?” 

He inserted a finger into you slowly as he asked and you whined, the sound long and high-pitched and only serving to make him twitch where his dick was pressed against your hip. He licked and bit at your ear as he added another finger, careful to keep up pressure on your clit with his thumb. 

“If you want my cock,” he told you, propping himself up on one arm to look down at you, “you need to do two things for me.” 

You opened your eyes and looked at him, breathing hard as he drew you closer to your climax with every swipe of his thumb. His expression was very serious when he told you, 

“First, you’re gonna tell me that you want it. And,” he punctuated his words by picking up speed, finger-fucking you with a devastating accuracy on your g-spot,, “you’re gonna cum all over my hand. Can you do that?” 

You nodded furiously, but Max shook his head, never slowing the speed of his fingers.

“Say it out loud, I need to hear it or I’m not gonna give it to you. And you want it, don’t you?”

His tone was mocking, but you didn’t care; you wanted him so badly you felt like you might die so you yelled, 

“Yes!” 

Max rewarded your obedience by shoving his tongue in your mouth and kissing you for a long moment, but he still teased, 

“Yes what?” 

“Please,” you begged, so close to cumming you could feel your eyes rolling back in your head, “please fuck me, Max. Please!” 

You cried out your last word and he didn’t slow down, just leaned down and cooed, 

“So polite, be good and cum for me then you’ll get what you want. I promise, baby.” 

With one more sweep of his hand you were cumming and Max kept his hand moving, drawing out your orgasm until you stopped spasming around his fingers. He grabbed a condom off your night stand and rolled it on, yanking your soaked panties off and lining up at your entrance so fast you could barely keep up. Max paused to lick your release off his fingers and moaned at the taste before you reached your arms out toward him and he finally gave you what you wanted and entered you in one smooth stroke. You choked at the feeling of fullness, but Max didn’t stop, setting a fast pace right from the start. 

“Fuck,” he growled out, slamming into you over and over, “you feel so good, so fucking tight and hot around me.” 

You couldn’t have responded if you wanted to, he was wrecking you with every stroke and you knew you wanted, no— _ needed,  _ to keep seeing him if you’re going to get fucked like this. So you pulled him down for another kiss instead and Max bit your lower lip, drawing blood with sharper teeth than you expected. The twinge of pain mixed deliciously with the pleasure you were already experiencing and you let him suck the blood out of the small cut without much thought. 

This seemed to spur him on more and you cried out, grasping at his shoulders for something to hang onto. 

“Perfect. little. sweet. pussy. Fuck!” Max roared, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts that hit you so hard you were gasping for breath. 

“You love this, don’t you?” he asked, looking down at your sweaty face. He watched your express contort with pleasure every time he moved in and out of you. Without warning, he removed himself from you completely and your eyes flew open. Max felt a surge of possession when he looked into your bleary eyes and there were tears leaking out. 

“Come back, please” you begged, spreading your legs even further. You couldn’t quite understand why you felt like you might cry, but Max was fascinated. He’d definitely have to make seeing you a regular thing just to get these reactions. 

He grabbed your hips then and flipped you onto your stomach before entering you again and setting a harsh pace. You nearly sobbed with relief and he felt so  _ good _ you never wanted him to stop. 

“Wanna cum on your ass, baby doll,” Max grunted out, so close to his own release as he pounded you into the mattress with abandon. 

“Yes!” you shrieked, and Max pulled out again and rolled the condom off just in time to paint ass and the backs of your thighs with his cum. You turned your head to the side and panted, unable to catch your breath just yet. 

After a few moments of silence while you tried to recover, Max flopped onto his back next to you and grabbed a handful of tissues from your nightstand to clean himself up. To your surprise, he cleaned you up too before pulling your comforter up over the two of you. You rolled to face him and Max immediately wrapped his arms around you and hauled you into his chest. He wasn’t sweating or warm to the touch, which should have made you pause, but you were overheated and his cool skin felt too good for you to care in the moment. 

“Gotta say,” you mumbled, letting your eyes close for a moment, “didn’t peg you for a cuddle after sex kinda guy.” 

Max chuckled and asked, 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“I’m way too comfortable for you to stop now,” you replied before burying your face in his shoulder. 

Max laughed again while his hands roamed greedily along your back, your ass, your legs, anywhere he could reach. You really could’ve fallen asleep like that, but you wanted to say something before you came too far out of your post-sex haze and lost your nerve. 

“Uhh Max?” you asked, hoping he couldn’t sense the apprehension in your voice. He hummed to let you know he’d heard you and you continued, 

“We should do that again sometime.” 

He pulled back to look down at you and you started to backpedal under his intense gaze, 

“I mean, only if you want to like we don’t  _ have to _ -“ Max cut you off by putting a finger to your lips and he waited to speak until your eyes made contact with his. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” he asked before he removed his finger from your lips to trace your jaw. 

“Umm,” you thought for a second, “I’m babysitting for a coworker after work until like 10, but otherwise nothing.” 

Max’s eyes got that intense look again and he stared at you for several long seconds before he asked, teasing, 

“Babysitting on a Friday night?” 

“Not like I ever have plans,” you admitted, shrugging your shoulders. Max grinned and you felt your stomach flutter a little in spite of yourself; it was nice to be on the receiving end of a man’s attention for once so dammit you could enjoy it a little. 

“As far as I’m concerned you can have plans every night for the rest of the year,” he said, voice dropping an octave and making you shiver, “especially if you make those sweet little noises for me.” You felt yourself getting lost in his gaze and you couldn’t do anything but nod enthusiastically 

“Come by my place tomorrow when you’re done,” he said, finally releasing you to stand up and get dressed. Reluctantly, you got up too and tied on your robe that was dangling from the chair in the corner. You followed him out of your room and back to your front door. You offered him something to eat but he said no, he’d grab something on his way home. 

After you unlocked the door, he promised to text you with his address and started to walk out, but you grabbed his hand before he could get too far and yanked him back so you could kiss him. Max smirked against your lips and pressed you up against the door, just to tease you, before he pulled back and patted your cheek before he disappeared down the hallway and out of the building. 

You walked back in and grabbed a snack out of your fridge. Before you even made it back to your couch, your phone chimed with a text from Max that contained his address and: 

_ If you’re taking requests for tomorrow night, the black lace was very sexy.  _

The grin that spread across your face was wide and you sent back: 

_ I’ll see what I can do 😉  _

You plugged your phone in and settled down to watch some tv before bed, feeling proud that one of your attempts to put yourself out there had  _ finally _ turned out well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to Max again...and again...and again.

Friday went by  _ entirely  _ too slowly for your taste. It was incredibly hard to focus when you had Max to look forward to, and you’d cursed yourself more than once for agreeing to babysit tonight. 

The clock on your computer read 4:00 and you were getting bored. All your sales calls had been made, emails cleaned out, just another hour and you could go home and get freshened up. Hopefully the baby you were watching wouldn’t be too much work so you could run out of there as soon as they got back. You saw your phone light up at the other end of your desk and since you weren’t busy, you figured you’d check it. 

You were glad no one was around to see your silly grin when you saw it was from Max. 

Max:  _ You sure you can’t call off babysitting? I could leave work right now and be at yours in 10.  _

You:  _ I wish I could but I already talked to my coworker today and he’s so excited to go out with his wife for the first time since the baby was born that I feel guilty.  _

The bubbles that indicated he was typing his response went on for a long time, making you slightly nervous as you waited for his response. Finally, it popped up: 

_ Max: You’re too nice. But that gives me more time to rile you up so you’re ready for me when you get here.  _

God, the way he got to you so fast could make your head spin. You’d never been quite this forward with a partner before, but you felt emboldened under Max’s attention. You slipped to the bathroom and locked the door behind you before you sent your reply. 

You:  _ Wanna see what I wore under my clothes to work today?  _

You barely had time to rethink your message before he responded. 

Max:  _ Show me.  _

Thankfully you were wearing a wrap dress so it was easy to yank down the front of it to snap a picture of your black lace bra, the one he’d liked so much the night before. You cropped your face out at the last moment before sending it, feeling a little twinge of self-consciousness. His reply was almost immediate. 

Max:  _ You follow directions so well. I’m gonna bite those tits tonight, mark you up some more.  _

You were burning up inside at his words and you took a deep breath to steady yourself when you felt your phone buzz in your hand. 

Max:  _ I do have a question though.  _

You:  _ Fire away.  _

Max:  _ Where’s your pretty face?  _

His question surprised you and you couldn’t help but be honest. 

You:  _ I wasn’t sure if you wanted that or just my chest.  _

Max:  _ Don’t get me wrong, the picture gave me a semi. But it’s really the whole package that gives me a hard on for you, baby.  _

Was the bar really so low that your fuck buddy was asking for a selfie and you wanted to faint? Regardless, you took one and sent it to him. 

Max:  _ There she is. Gorgeous.  _

You:  _ Did that do it for you?  _

You got a mirror picture from Max in response. He was in a grey suit, grabbing his cock through his pants, visibly hard. 

Max:  _ See for yourself.  _

That photo got saved to your phone before you responded. 

You:  _ You’re so hot. Did I tell you that last night? You are. And I have to go back to work but I’ll text you later.  _

Max:  _ You can say it as much as you want. See you tonight.  _

Yeah, this babysitting gig better be over  _ quick _ **.**

**…**

Finally,  _ finally _ , you said your goodbyes and rushed to your car once you were sure they couldn’t see you. You punched Max’s address into your phone and started on your way, realizing after a few minutes that you hadn’t texted him. Not wanting to waste time, you told Siri to call him so you could talk hands free. 

Max answered on the second ring, 

"Hello?” 

“Hey, I’m on my way. Sorry I forgot to text before I started driving.” 

Max chuckled and said, 

“Eager, huh?”

Your answering intake of breath must’ve been loud enough for him to hear because he continued, 

“You want to know what I imagined after you called?” 

“Yeah,” you swallowed hard, willing yourself to drive the speed limit so a ticket didn’t extend your trip any longer.

“I imagined those sweet sounds you made for me last night,” he said and you felt yourself getting wet at the sound of his voice, “and I want you to make them again tonight.” 

Words wouldn’t come to you, your brain was only capable of lust at the moment. 

“If you scream for me like I know you can,” he continued as you pulled into his apartment complex’s parking lot, “I’ll eat that pretty pussy until you can’t fucking  _ think _ .” 

You couldn’t help the way you whined and Max laughed again. 

“I’m here,” you told him, “and I’ll hold you to that.” 

Before he could respond, you shut off your car and grabbed your bag before making your way to his 3rd floor apartment. As soon as you knocked, Max was at the door and pulling you inside. 

“How was babysitting?” he asked as you shrugged off your jacket and hung it over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. His apartment was  _ a lot _ nicer than yours, even if it was sparsely decorated. 

“It was fine,” you told him, walking over to place your hands on his shoulders and look up into his beautiful eyes, “but I was kind of distracted.” 

Max hummed and put his own hands on your hips, pulling your forward slightly so you were pressed up against him, almost like those grinding slow dances high schoolers did at prom as you slid your arms around his neck. He ducked his head down and ran his nose along your cheek, inhaling deeply, 

“Distracted by what?” he asked, a feigned surprise in his tone. 

You gulped and you knew he heard it by the smile you could feel pressing against your skin as he poked his tongue out to lick the shell of your ear. Your body was practically shaking with need; you were so worked up from thinking about him all day that just standing here half-hugging him in his kitchen was enough to get you wet. 

“Max,” you whined, tugging lightly on the back of his head, “kiss me  _ please _ .” 

He answered you by kissing your ear, your cheek, then the corner of your mouth before pulling back abruptly, smiling even as you frowned at being denied what you’d been craving. 

Max took in the state you were already in despite removing no clothes: your breathing was short, your pulse quickening with his every move, your hands clasped tightly behind his neck so he couldn’t go far. Part of him wanted to keep teasing, make you beg for him. But the other, more tender part didn’t want to deny you anything, especially when you asked so nicely. 

Quickly, he gripped your hips tighter so he could boost you up onto the counter and then his lips were  _ finally _ on yours and you sighed into it, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. You opened your mouth to him immediately and he took his time exploring you, tasting you, making you gasp out loud when he sucked on your tongue. 

You were more prepared this time when he picked you up and you clung to him so you wouldn’t lose a moment of contact, not because you were worried he’d drop you. This time, he sat down on his big, soft bed with you straddling his lap, grinding yourself against him shamelessly. The thin leggings you were wearing allowed him to feel your heat even through the material and he bucked up against the sensation. 

“What do you want, baby?” he asked, sliding his hands under your shirt to unhook your bra before he yanked them both up and off you so he could play with your tits. You groaned when he pinched your nipple and begged, 

“I want you inside me, Max.” 

Now it was his time to groan as he felt that possessive feeling roar up inside him again at how much you seemed to need him. He pushed you to stand up so you could remove your pants and he could strip completely, and, as soon as that was done, he sat back on the bed, up against his sturdy-looking head board. He beckoned you over and you resumed your position on top of him, only this time when you rubbed against him, you smeared your wet cunt along his length. 

“So needy for me,” Max purred, allowing you a few more seconds to lube up his cock with your slick before he smacked your ass, hard. You stopped immediately, but Max didn’t miss the way your pussy  _ clenched  _ at the impact. 

“Be a good girl and ask nicely,” he said, reaching a hand up to caress your cheek almost gently despite the way his eyes sparkled with mischief. In return, you made your eyes as big and soft as possible when you looked into his and said, 

“Please, Max, I need it.” 

“And you’ll get it,” he promised, “but first I wanna watch you take me. Slide that pretty pussy down on my cock so I can fuck you until you’re screaming for me to fill you up, huh?” 

“I want that,” you told him and he quirked an eyebrow at you. 

“Condom?” he asked and you shook your head. 

“I’m clean and on the pill,” you told him, leaning down to kiss and lick at his neck like he’d done to you. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” He asked, yanking your head up to kiss you firmly before he put his arms behind his head to watch you. Rising up on your knees, you planted your hands on his shoulders and started to slowly sink down onto his cock. Max was quiet for a moment, watching intently as you stretched to take him. 

“Fuck, Max,” you panted as your hips picked up speed, fucking yourself up and down his length and when you threw your head back and closed your eyes, Max grabbed your face and made you look at him. 

“Eyes on  _ me _ ,” he growled, planting his feet on the mattress to help you along. You had to force yourself to keep your eyes open at first, but it was all too easy to get sidetracked in Max’s dark gaze, feeling your brain go hazy the longer you looked. Eventually, your arms started to shake from holding yourself up and Max took over, pushing your face down into his neck and spreading your thighs wider as he pounded up into you. With every thrust, he was shattering any coherent thought you had left. 

“Tightest fucking pussy,” Max proclaimed, never faltering in his rhythm, “you gonna cum on my dick, baby? I wanna feel it.” 

You cried out and Max flipped you over onto your back and somehow moved  _ faster _ in this position, hitting your g-spot on every stroke. Before you could even warn him, you came with a loud shriek that you didn’t even know you were capable of making. Your entire body locked up for a second before you crashed back down to earth, writhing and squeezing around Max like a vice. He shoved his entire length into you and paused his thrusts, reaching down to rub your clit to draw out your orgasm. 

A broken-sounding sob came out of you, but Max didn’t stop, just kept constant pressure on your clit while holding himself still and rock-hard inside you. Your legs wrapped around his hips started to tremble and Max knew he had you, just a little bit more and you’d  _ really  _ fall apart. Tears started to leak out of your eyes as he sped up his hand and suddenly the word around you faded into white noise as you screamed his name while you came a second time. 

Max started fucking you again in earnest the moment your pussy started to weep from your second orgasm, chasing his own release. 

“You sound so good screaming my name, baby girl,” he praised, “so obedient for me.” 

It only took a few more deep strokes for Max to cum deep inside you, filling you up like he promised, and you took a shuddering breath, trying to calm down. Max leaned down to press his lips to yours once he was spent, but he noticed you were still shaking and seemingly not soothed by his kiss. He pulled out of you slowly and dropped to his elbows, careful not to crush you. 

“Look at me,” he said, much kinder this time. And you complied, though it was hard to get your eyes to focus. Max’s fingers swiped away the errant tear that fell down your cheek before he spoke again to ask, 

“You okay?” 

You nodded and he gave you another kiss before he got up, walking bare-assed into his bathroom to get a rag to clean you both up. Once that was done, he tried to spoon you, but you had other ideas and flipped in his arms to bury your face against his chest. Max’s laugh rumbled in your ears, but he didn’t stop you. His hands were softer now, rubbing your skin like he’d done last night, seeming to revel in how warm you got after sex. 

“Why is your skin cold?” 

Your voice was muffled against his chest as you lay there, still overheated and sweating. Max didn’t say anything for a minute, contemplating his answer. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he finally said and you pushed back to look at him. 

“Can I tell you my theory?” you asked, willing yourself  _ not  _ to get distracted by the way his hand was rubbing your ass. Max nodded his agreement and you continued, 

“Promise you won’t get mad?” 

Max made a face like you’d said something completely outlandish and promised, 

“I don’t think anything you could say would make me mad.” 

After taking a breath, you started to explain yourself, bringing a hand up to play with the hair at the back of his neck while you spoke, 

“I thought after last night that you might be a vampire?” 

Max’s expression only changed minutely, just a slight raise of one eyebrow when he asked, 

“Now why do you think that?” 

“Well,” you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “I’ve met a few before and, I mean, they were  _ nothing  _ like you they were both really mean but your mannerisms are the same?” 

“How so?” he asked, still staring at you intensely. 

“Like your skin is cold no matter what? And I can’t feel your heartbeat? And umm you bit me last night and licked up the blood. Maybe that’s just a kink, but you seemed to like it a lot,” you finished, feeling more stupid the longer you talked. 

Max’s sudden burst of laughter rattled you and you looked up to see him grinning at you. 

“Well,” he said once he calmed down, “you got me, baby. I’m a vampire.” 

As proof, he lowered his fangs and you felt your eyes grow wide. 

“I knew it,” you whispered and he winked at you before lifting your hand gently from its resting place on his neck to scrape them across your pulse point. Your breath caught in your throat and you swallowed hard. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured you, placing your hand back on his neck gently, “I won’t drink from you unless you say it’s okay. I like you.” 

You smiled at him and he stared back for a few long seconds before you asked, 

“Are you hypnotizing me?” 

He shrugged.

“Not  _ really _ , but I can persuade you to keep looking at me if I want,” he told you, bringing a hand up to stroke your jaw, “but I don’t really need to try with you, do I?” 

“Guess not,” you said before laying back down with your head on his chest. Max settled back down with an arm around your shoulders. 

“So tell me about these other vampires,” he said after a few silent minutes, reaching down to pull the blankets over the both of you. 

“It’s late,” you said, glancing at his clock and seeing it was nearly one in the morning, but you made no move to get up. 

“I don’t technically need to sleep,” he told you, “and you could just stay the night if you want.” 

You rolled your head so it was resting on his arm and you could crane your neck up to look at him, 

“You don’t mind?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did, sweet cheeks,” he said, glancing down at you, “plus I haven’t gotten to lick that tight little hole yet and I know you want me to.” 

Max pinched your cheek slightly as he said it and you just nodded helplessly because he was right you did want that. 

“Okay then,” he said, laying down fully, “tell me about the lesser versions of me you’ve met.” 

You rolled your eyes and told him your best friend's husband was turned right after they got married and he became reclusive, never wanting her to leave the house so he could have her all the time. 

“He was a dick before he got turned so I think getting turned just made him worse,” you explained and Max hummed, not adding anything just yet. 

“The other one I met a few weeks ago,” you started to say then your body tensed up involuntarily, remembering how  _ that _ date had ended. 

“What happened?” Max asked when you didn’t continue, letting you slip out of his arms when you moved away slightly, only to the pillow beside him but you needed to take a breath. 

“Baby,” he said, stern but gentle, “tell me what he did.” 

“We,” you started again, hating the way your voice wavered, “we went out for drinks a few weeks ago. He told me he was a vampire and I think he was expecting a big reaction and I was surprised but not that surprised, you know?” 

Max was watching you, lips pulled down into a frown, and he nodded when you’d paused for too long. 

“He kept saying he wanted to taste me, to make me bleed,” you said, swallowing your emotions as best you could, “and it was fine until he wouldn’t let me leave the bar. He followed me to my car and pushed me up against it and grabbed me,” you said, letting it all spill out, “turned out he was bullshitting and just wanted to cop a feel but I was scared, Max,” you finished on a near-whisper, “like really scared.” 

“What was his name?” Max asked, still frowning at you. 

“Neil,” you said, “I don’t know his last name but I have his dating app picture saved on my phone.” 

Reaching over, you grabbed at your clothes on the floor until you found it, flipping through a few photos before you turned it to Max. He studied the picture for a second then asked, 

“Does he work at a bar downtown?” 

You nodded and Max’s lips turned up into a devilish smile. 

“Thought so,” he said before handing the phone back to you.

The silence that followed wasn’t uncomfortable, per say, but you wanted Max to say something,  _ anything _ . Eventually, he did.

“You’re not scared of me, are you?” he asked, snarky tone right back in his voice, but you could tell he meant it. He was really making sure. 

“No,” you said, shaking your head, “you’re intimidating but I haven’t been worried or anything.”

“Good,” Max said before leaning over to turn off the bedside lamp, “I only want you to be scared of how horny I make you.” 

You couldn’t help the giggle you let out that turned into a yelp when Max smacked your thigh in retaliation. He rubbed the spot he hit almost immediately though, and he beckoned you closer in the dark, 

“C’mere,” he said, and you let him pull you back into his arms and tuck you under his chin. 

“God you’re so warm,” he purred, “the sexiest heated blanket.” 

“Fuck you,” you said around a yawn, feeling your eyes drift closed. 

“You already did,” Max reminded you,” and you’ll do it again tomorrow won’t you, needy little thing?” 

A shudder rolled down your body and Max shushed you, telling you to rest, 

“You’re in for it when you wake up,” he warned you, scratching his nails up and down your back to relax you, “you’re mine all day tomorrow.” 

…

And that’s how it went with Max. You spent the next several weekends at his place or yours, getting fucked on every surface and in every position imaginable. And he  _ always _ snuggled you afterward. He claimed it was to soak up your warmth, but when you woke up one early Sunday to him pressing kisses to your nose, you weren’t so sure. 

You even surprised him when he told you one weekend that it was his birthday the next Friday. You took the afternoon off and showed up at his office. He was in a meeting, so you told the secretary you were just a friend bringing a friend his lunch and she let you into the building. The look of surprise on Max’s face when he walked in to see you sitting in his chair was worth the effort. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” he asked leaning his big body over you, making you squirm and nearly break your resolve and beg him to fuck you right then. Instead, you pulled him down for a kiss then pushed him into the chair and slid to your knees in front of him. Max put both hands behind his head and let you work, feigning ambivalence but his little groans and gasps gave him away. 

Once you’d swallowed every drop of his cum, you looked up at him with glassy eyes and said, 

“Happy Birthday, Max.” 

If the office didn’t know you were Max’s favorite girl, they definitely knew it by the end of that day. 

…

It was easy to fall into a rhythm with Max. You just  _ worked _ together and even though you were both clearly attached to the other, neither of you wanted to pop the fun, sexy little bubble you’d created. But you knew in your heart eventually the dam would break, you just hoped that when it did Max would want to catch you, or better yet, fall in with you. 

You didn’t know it yet, but you wouldn’t have to wait terribly long to find out.    
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings get sprinkled in for you and Max.

The minute you walked in the door from work, you set your things down and burst into tears. This couldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening. You liked your job, you were  _ good _ at it. So why were you the one on the chopping block? 

The unfairness of it all was too much to take and you barely remembered to kick your shoes off before you fell onto the couch and sobbed into a pillow.

After what felt like forever, you finally calmed down enough to take a few deep breaths, reaching for a nearby box of Kleenex to clean up your face. You grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and lay back down, tears still streaming down your face, and curl up, already mad at yourself for the pounding headache you can feel building in your skull. 

The sound of your phone ringing nearly makes you jump in surprise. You don’t think any of your coworkers care enough to call you and it’s not like you have any close friends to tell anyway. You manage to grab it right as the noise stops and you can’t believe what you’re seeing:

_ Missed FaceTime Video Call from Max _

Why would he be calling you right now? It was way too early for a booty call and he shouldn’t have even left the office yet as it was only three o’clock in the afternoon. You were ready to chalk it up to a mistake when it rang again, just a regular phone call this time. Not wanting to hear it ring again, you answered it with a timid, 

“Max?” 

“Hey, I know you’re at work, but” he started to say, sounding relaxed and smarmy like always. 

“I’m not,” you blurted, embarrassed at the way your voice cracked. 

That stopped Max from talking over you and he asked, 

“You’re not what? At work? Are you off today and didn’t tell me or send me any pictures to tease me?” he laughed into the receiver but you could only sniffle, still trying to get a hold of your emotions. 

“Are you crying?” he asked, incredulous. You were and you couldn’t make yourself speak through the newest onslaught of tears. 

He was quiet for a minute, and you were pretty sure he would hang up on you. 

Your relationship, if you could call it that, had moved past just hooking up and tentatively into friendship. 

Last week, he’d texted you to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with him and you agreed, fully expecting him to at least try to make out with you rather than watch it. He surprised you, though, by actually paying attention and only teasing you a tiny bit with his hand  _ slightly  _ too high on your thigh to be appropriate. 

Afterwards, he’d taken you back to his place and eaten your pussy for literal  _ hours _ , it was honestly the best “date” you’d ever had. He wanted you to sleep over, like always, and he didn’t even wake you up at six am to fuck, he let you sleep until almost nine, which was incredibly late for someone who didn’t really need to rest. 

You had even considered asking him to be your date to your sisters wedding next month, but you were worried that would be too much of a commitment. And now he was listening to you  _ cry  _ on the phone. You wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to bail right now. He spoke up, 

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” 

“No,” you told him, wiping at your eyes. 

You heard him closing a door on his end and the squeak of an office chair as he sat back down before he said, 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

The thing was, you wanted to hang up. You wanted to say it was nothing or hormones or whatever and just stop the conversation. Being this vulnerable with a man who’d only ever seen you outside your respective apartments once was not exactly the emotional support you thought you needed. 

But you couldn’t hang up because you  _ wanted _ to tell him. Now was not the most ideal time to realize that you had feelings for Max Phillips, but it was hard to ignore your pull towards him when your emotions were already so raw. So you told him the truth and hoped it wouldn’t backfire on you, 

“I got fucking fired, Max. That’s what’s wrong.”

“What?” he asked immediately, “did they say why?” 

You shook your head even though he couldn’t see you and explained, 

“All they said was they had to downsize and I had the least amount of sales. But I know that’s not true, they just wanted to keep Brad on instead of me.” 

The headache you had felt building was hitting you full force now and you laid back on the couch, cradling the phone to your ear. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding truly sympathetic for once, “that sounds like bullshit management would say and I should know.”

You chuckled a little and there was another silence before he asked, 

“Are you still crying?”

“No,” came your short reply, “sorry I just haven’t told anybody yet so I’m still pretty upset.” 

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to come over tonight,” he explained, laughing to himself, “but I feel like you might not be up for it.”

“I’m sorry, Max,” you said and you meant it because you would like to see him, “I won’t be very much fun.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured you in his schmoozy, nonchalant way. 

You hated that it made you feel better, but it did. A small part of you wanted to ask him to come over anyway, so you wouldn’t be alone. 

Pushing the thought aside, you sighed and said, 

“I’ll text you later, I think I’m gonna take a nap, try to forget for a while.”

“Have a nice nap,” Max said and told you goodbye before he hung up. 

He leaned forward on his desk and drummed his fingers against it, thinking about his next move. 

…

A sharp knocking at your door roused you from your sleep. Blearily, you reached over to your coffee table and checked your phone. It was six o’clock, you’d slept nearly three hours. 

The knocking started again and you sat up, calling out that you’d be right there. You rubbed your eyes and yawned before making your way to the door. 

The last person you were expecting to see was Max, standing there holding grocery bags and still wearing his suit from work. He winked at you and gestured to your hair, 

“Guess you weren’t kidding about the nap.”

He pushed you aside gently and came into your apartment to plop the paper bags on the counter. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, in a much smaller, sadder voice than you’d normally use but  _ fuck it _ you’d had the worst kind of bad day.

“Well,” he started, unloading the contents of the bags onto the counter, “I figured you probably wouldn’t take care of yourself and I know you still need to eat even if you’re upset so I brought you a frozen pizza, a bottle of wine, and some apples just in case.” 

“You came over here to feed me?” you asked, a flutter of hope unfurling in your stomach. Maybe the feelings were mutual after all.

Max ignored your question for a second, stowing the pizza and wine where they needed to be and dumping the apples into a bowl on your counter. He then turned to you and said, 

“I can leave if you want to be alone or…” he trailed off, looking over at you almost nervously. 

“Or?” you asked, taking a step toward him. 

“I can stay for a while? Keep you company?” he offered, shrugging out of his suit jacket. 

Before you could stop it, tears rushed to your eyes and your lip wobbled dangerously. 

“Oh no, no,” Max pleaded with you around a small laugh, “don’t cry, it’s okay.” 

He walked over and pulled you into a hug and you let yourself lean into it. Despite the fact that you’d cuddled with Max after sex many times, you were still surprised how good he was at hugging. And how comforted you were by his presence. After several moments, you looked up at him and said, 

“Please stay.” 

Max grinned at you and patted your cheek, 

“Can’t say no when you ask me so nicely.” 

You let him lead you back to the couch, where he moved your blanket to sit down and pull you to sit next to him. He draped his arm around your shoulders and propped his feet up on your coffee table. 

Max let you get comfortable leaning against him before he asked,

“So tell me about this asshole Brad who got your job?” 

…

A couple of hours later, you’d told him the whole story, eaten half the pizza and drank more than your share of the wine. You were feeling buzzed but not drunk, just enough to take the edge off your bad feelings. Max had been surprisingly attentive, listening to your story and insisting you stay seated while he got your food and drink for you. 

When you finished, you took your plate and glass to the kitchen and returned to the couch, deciding in your slightly inebriated state to just curl up directly in Max’s lap instead of next to him. He made a little humph of surprise when you sat down, but he didn’t make you move. 

Max’s arm was back around you as you laid your head on his shoulder, and you pulled his arm tighter so you could play with his fingers. Again, he just let you do what you wanted and didn’t protest. He turned on the tv and was watching silently when a question you’d been too nervous to ask him before popped into your mind and your wine brain decided now was a good time to ask. 

“Max?” you said, rubbing his fingers between yours, fascinated by the size difference. 

“Yeah?” he asked back, not turning away from the tv. 

“You know how vampires drink blood?”

Max laughed and the force of it shook your head a little where it was resting against him. 

“I do know, yes,” he promised, turning his head slightly to look down at you. 

“Do you ever want to drink  _ my  _ blood?” you asked, finally letting his hand drop as you wanted to hear his answer and you knew you couldn’t do two things at once in your current state. 

Max was silent for a minute, then he answered, 

“Yes I do think about it, but I told you I wouldn’t do it without your permission.” 

“What if I want you to?” you retorted, looking up at him with slightly puffy eyes. God he was so  _ handsome _ especially up close. You felt like you could stare at him for days. 

Max was quiet again, seeming to consider your query. 

“I’d like that,” he finally confessed, leaning close to nip at your chin, “but right now I’d have to say no because all that wine would make you taste different.” 

You nodded, it seemed reasonable enough. 

“Another day, I want you to do it,” you told him, closing your eyes to try to get some more rest, “but I don’t want to be a vampire.” 

“I wouldn’t turn you, baby doll,” he promised, leaning his head on yours, “who would keep me warm?” 

You sighed, wrapping your arms around his middle,

“That’s what ‘m here for.” 

Max waited until you fell asleep, then he carried you to bed and laid you down carefully. He got you under the covers and looked at you for several minutes. He stroked his fingers over your neck, right where he would bite you  _ if  _ you were serious and not just tipsy and tired when you offered. 

He sat down and sighed, watching your brow furrow in sleep, clearly still stressed. Max whipped out his phone and scrolled your social media until he found what he was looking for. 

“I’ll be back,” he found himself saying to you, suddenly concerned about you waking up alone and thinking he just left. As he walked out, careful to be quiet, he decided that maybe, just this once, he could let himself get a little attached. 

…

You startled awake, groggy and disoriented, when light from your bathroom streamed across your face. When you untangled yourself from the blankets, you sat up and noticed Max wiping his mouth with one of your washcloths. 

“Did you leave?” you asked, sounding pitiful to your own ears. 

Max turned and flashed you a smile before stripping out of his clothes and turning off the light. He slid in bed next to you and whispered, 

“I’m here now.” 

You leaned over and kissed him  _ hard  _ and you could feel him smile against your lips. 

“Eager, huh?” 

“If you don’t want to, just say so,” you told him, a challenge in your tone. 

Max growled and pushed you onto your back so he could hover over you. 

“You want it, I’ll give it to you, baby,” he promised and punctuated his words by grinding his hard cock against you. Yanking your shirt over your head, you begged him to  _ please  _ touch you and who was Max to deny your request? 

He was fast and rough and perfect; you couldn’t imagine anyone else fucking you as good as he could. Max was talking the entire time, telling you how wet and perfect your pussy was and how he was gonna fill you up now and again in the morning. 

“Please, Max!” you begged again when you could feel yourself getting close. His intense eyes bored into yours and he smirked when he said, 

“Can’t say no to you.” 

He finished right after you did and didn’t pull out immediately, instead wrapping his arms around you and resting his forehead against yours. 

“Thank you, Max,” you said sincerely, keeping your eyes closed while you caught your breath. 

“You’re welcome, but you don’t have to thank me for dicking you down, sweetness,” he was laughing when you opened your eyes to glare at him. 

“I meant for coming over today,” you clarified, flicking him in the forehead lightly, “you didn’t have to.” 

Max caught your wrist and held your finger between his teeth, letting his fangs descend just so he could feel you clench around him. 

He released you only to press his lips against your neck, letting his fangs scratch against the place he planned on biting. Your breath caught in your throat and he stopped teasing you momentarily. 

“Relax, I’m not going to do it right now,” he told you, nuzzling his forehead against your chin. 

“I was serious earlier,” you told him, wincing a little as he pulled out only to collapse on top of you. 

“I know,” he said, wiggling on top of you in order to get comfortable, “and I’ll do it too, just you wait, princess.” 

You rolled your eyes and shoved at his shoulder until he rolled off of you and laid next to you, his arm pressed against yours. 

“Good night, Max,” you said with a finality in your voice. 

“Okay, okay, go to sleep then,” he said, surprised when you reached down and squeezed his hand before you drifted off. 

…

A week after you’d lost your job, you were standing in front of Max’s office building, nervous as hell. He’d put your name in for the new sales position, a new team he was letting his assistant manager put together. Technically, Max would be your boss but only in name. The assistant manager would oversee you if you got the job. 

You took a deep breath and went inside, the secretary recognized you and waved you in, telling you Phil was waiting for you on the third floor. 

The interview went far quicker and smoother than you anticipated, and everyone was exceptionally polite to you. You had a feeling Max had strongly suggested how they should act and no one wanted to cross him. He’d gotten oddly protective of you over the last week, not that you minded his constant attention. 

When he’d suggested you interview, you were hesitant and you told him so. You were worried you wouldn’t be good, your confidence took a hit after you were let go so quickly. Max promised you’d be perfect and that you wouldn’t be fired for no reason, he would make sure of that. He’d seemed so sincere for once, that you’d given him your resume to take in with him. You’d gotten a call the same day and now you were here, being offered the position after a few rounds of interviews. 

“Max wants to see you in his office,” Phil informed you after you shook hands and signed the paperwork. You nodded and thanked him, heading to the elevator with a smile on your face. 

Max was waiting for you, leaning against his office door. Most of the floor was empty, everyone having gone to lunch. He crooked his fingers at you to beckon you closer and you followed, closing the door behind you. 

“So,” he said casually, plopping into his chair, “how’d it go?” 

You felt bold, so you hopped onto his desk in front of him before you responded. 

“I got the job.”

Max leaned back, drumming his hands on his chin. 

“I knew you would,” he said, winking at you, “I never doubted you for a second.”

You smiled back at him, but it faded quickly as you gathered courage for what you were about to ask. 

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?”

He said the endearment with such sass you had to roll your eyes, which made Max grin at you. His smile gave you resolve and you blurted,

“Max, I want you.” 

“You know you have me, baby girl,” he replied, spreading his arms wide. 

“No,” you clarified, “I want you to be, like, mine. Like only mine.” 

Max twisted his lips, considering you for a moment, 

“Be more specific, please,” he asked, looking up at you with his big, beautiful brown eyes. 

“I want,” you twisted your hands in your lap, “I want a real relationship with you, not just sex. Though, I do also want the sex.” 

You chuckled and looked up to see him looking at you with a softness you’d never seen in his eyes. 

“Well the sex certainly isn’t gong to stop,” he promised, “in fact, I would say I could fuck your  _ more _ if you wanted to be with me.” 

Swallowing hard, you asked, 

“You want me to?” 

“Of course I do, babe,” he assured you, “I just wasn’t sure that’s what you wanted.” 

The smile that split your face made Max’s (non-beating) heart leap in his chest and he gripped your hips tight when you slid off the desk and into his lap. 

“I want that, Max” you told him, lacing your fingers together behind his neck, “if vampires even have girlfriends.” 

Max surged up and kissed you, palming your ass to bring you closer to him. 

“My good girl,” he said when he pulled back, “I want to take you home and fuck you like you deserve, today and for as long as you’ll put up with me.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” you told him before stealing another quick kiss. 

…

“Fuck, Max!” 

He smirked down at you, watching your eyes screw up in pleasure as he drove into you, drawing your third orgasm out of you that night. With a few more thrusts, he followed you, spilling deep inside your body. 

A shudder rolled through you as his dick pulsed inside you and you were finally able to open your eyes and smile dopily up at him. He kissed you for a few lingering moments before he pulled out and cleaned you both up hastily. 

“You ready?” he asked, eyes swirling with lust and the need to feed. You gulped, still nervous but you trusted Max now. After you’d confessed your feelings, moved in, and really entangled your lives, you reminded him that you  _ wanted  _ him to feed from you. And Max wanted that too. 

“Yeah,” you said, not sounding so sure. Max titled his head and stared deep into your eyes, not exactly hypnotizing you but you could feel him knocking at the edge of your subconscious. 

“It’s gonna be fine, I won’t hurt you,” he reminded you as he pulled you up with ease, propping you against the pillows. 

“But it’s gonna hurt,” you said and he nodded. 

“Yeah but I’m not gonna let anything bad happen,” he reassured you, “I’ve been doing this for years, baby girl, just trust me okay?” 

You nodded, his confidence settling your nerves a little. Max laid down next to you, nosing at your neck as he got comfortable, bringing his hand up to hold your head still. 

Max let his fangs lower and when they scraped your skin you tensed and he lifted them off you slightly to ask, 

“You want me to stop?” 

“No,” you promised, “keep going.” 

Without another word, you felt a sharp pinch as his fangs pierced your skin and the whimper that left your mouth was involuntary. Max’s hand that was holding your head tightened, keeping you in place, but his thumb brushed across your cheek sweetly. 

With a deep breath, you finally relaxed into the bed and just let him do his thing. It felt  _ weird _ for blood to be draining out of your body so quickly but it didn’t really hurt. The way Max was greedily slurping at your neck made your spent pussy  _ throb _ even though you knew that wasn’t going to be an option again for at least a few hours. 

He drank longer than you thought he would, but suddenly it stopped. His tongue lapped at your skin, soothing the wound and getting the last drops of blood cleaned up. When Max propped himself on his elbows to look down at you, his pupils were blown and his smiled was wide. 

“You,” he cooed as he kissed your cheek, “are such a  _ good _ girl for me, you know that?” 

You laughed and he leapt up, instructing you to stay put as he went to use the mouthwash he’d bought and bring you a glass of water. His energy was sky high when he handed you the water, watching you drink half of it and set it aside before he jumped, literally jumped, back on the bed and sprawled on top of you. 

“You taste so sweet,” he praised, capturing your lips in a kiss that quickly devolved into Max’s tongue in your mouth and your hands in his hair. You kissed and kissed and  _ kissed  _ until your lips were numb and then finally Max let you come up for air and you sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“You should rest,” he said, massaging the unbitten side of your neck with his fingers, “and eat. Wouldn’t want my favorite meal getting weak.” 

“Can we order pizza?” you asked, letting your eyes close for a moment. 

“We can do whatever you want,” Max whispered, watching as you opened your eyes to grin at him and he couldn’t help stealing another kiss. 

“My big bad vampire’s so sweet to me,” you teased just to see him sputter. 

“I mean, I could just eat you and be done with it,” he teased back, eyebrow raised. 

“Sure,” you scoffed, “go ahead and then you won’t only lose your favorite meal. You’ll lose your heated blanket and your favorite employee and no one will blow you in your office or ride your face on the couch. Up to you, boo.” 

Max shook his head and fixed you with a faux-glare, “You make a compelling point, but  _ don’t _ call me boo.” 

“How about babe?” you countered, leaning up to nuzzle his nose.

Max almost faltered when you did that but he had more, 

“Better.”

“Sweetheart? Honey? Demon creature of the night?”

Max kissed you again to stop you and you smiled against his lips. 

“How about,” he countered, “we stop this and I’ll order your food.” 

“Thank you, Max,” you said when he sat up to grab his phone. He let you lay your head in his lap while he typed with one hand and stroked your hair with the other. 

“It’s the least I could do for my little snack cake,” he said with mock sweetness and you didn’t even bother to roll your eyes, just let him be. 

“I love you, Max,” you said abruptly and you knew without looking up that he was startled by your words. 

“You don’t have to say it back,” you rambled on, “I know it’s early and we both have baggage but I just do. I love you and I want you to know.” 

Max tapped the side of your head and you rolled on your back to look at him. His eyes were so soft, even softer than the day you’d told him you wanted him for more than just his body.

“I—“ he hesitated, unsure how to process what you’d said. And he knew deep down he felt the same way. But damn if it wasn’t impossible to articulate it in that moment. 

“I care about you, so much,” he said quietly, swallowing hard, “but I, I don’t know if I can say it right now.” 

Max closed his eyes, berating himself internally for a second before you grabbed his hand, giving a squeeze. 

“I understand,” you said and you meant it, “it’s hard. All of this is hard. And we’re both fucked up. But I just didn’t want to go another day without telling you. Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Max watched as you turned, burying your face in his tummy as you started to fall asleep. He hit the place order button on his phone for your pizza and resumed petting your hair. Once he was sure you were completely out, he leaned down and whispered, 

“I love you too.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
